Novo ou Usado?
by lilins
Summary: Vestir o vestido de noiva de sua mãe pode ser um sonho... Ou um verdadeiro pesadelo fashion! ... Reconhece a famosa frase? Então, como seria se o Edward assistisse sua recém esposa participando de um dos realitys para noivas mais famosos da TV, o Novo ou Usado? One Short.


**_Adivinha doutor quem tá de volta na praça?_**

 ** _Ok, depois da referência terrível de uma das músicas de minha adolescência, eis me aqui, quase um ano depois com algo novinho em folha para vocês._**

 ** _A culpa disso? Um sábado à noite de puro de ócio e uma obsessão chamada programas de noivas! Sim, meu_** _guilty pleasure_ ** _é ver todos os episódios de o Vestido Ideal, Novo ou Usado, Negócio dos Sonhos... nunca cheguei nem perto de ter um anel de noivado em meu dedo, mas pense em alguém que ama esses programinhas? Sim, eu mesma!_**

 ** _E foi assim que junto com a Cella Sant que também é outra viciada nesses shows que criamos esse desafio! Afinal, nada mais amor do que ver um Beward com os pés praticamente no altar, certo?_**

 ** _Eu espero de coração que vocês gostem dessa surpresinha e relevem meus vários meses de hiatus. Sei que prometi várias coisas e aos poucos irei retomar, afinal descobri nessa semana que ainda existe em mim prazer em escrever!_**

 ** _Ah, e não esqueçam de ir no perfil da Cella Ella para lerem de qual programa de noiva a Bellinha dela participou! Garanto que vocês irão suspirar como eu ao ler todo a o/s! Para encontrá-la é só ir no meu profile aqui no FF. Tem um link de uma fanfic dela que eu beto (e aproveitem o ensejo para ler essa estória que é MARAVILHOSA!) _**

**_Bem, espero que vocês se divirtam tanto quanto eu ao descrever essa estória!_**

 ** _Boa leitura!_**

* * *

Hoje era só mais um dia cheio de burocracia no escritório. Daqueles que me faz questionar a razão de eu ter passado tantos anos estudando sobre Geometria Descritiva e Topografia quando na verdade tudo o que tinha que fazer agora era contabilizar todos os impostos previstos para esse mês e passar quase o dia todo numa troca de e-mails para confirmar a reforma de um prédio histórico da cidade. Não tinha o mínimo saco para isso.

Quando escolhi ter minha própria empreiteira, eu tinha noção de que enfrentaria dilemas como esse, porém não imaginei que seriam tantos nesses primeiros anos. E essa era a parte mais chata em se ter um negócio próprio e estar apenas começando; não podia me dar ao luxo de contratar um contador para isso e tampouco podia errar as contas ou então eu ficaria ferrado com o Tio Sam em algum momento no futuro.

Mas não que eu estivesse reclamando; a _E. A. Masen Contractor_ em seus quase dois anos de existência já tinha conseguido ótimos contratos e vários clientes bem satisfeitos na região de Jackson, Mississippi. Com isso, minha pequena empresa que tinha começado dentro da garagem da casa de meus sogros, estaria a partir do próximo mês em seu novo endereço, em um dos principais bairros da capital. Nada mal para quem tinha saído de Chicago apenas com um diploma de Engenharia, meu velho Volvo, metade da herança deixada por meus avós e três caixas de papelão com o restante de minhas coisas.

Muitos acharam que estava louco por investir em um negócio próprio do outro lado do país, mas graças a minha mulher e sua fé incondicional em mim, resolvi arriscar tudo. E, com toda certeza, esta foi a segunda melhor ideia que já tive em minha vida.

A primeira, sem sombra de dúvidas, foi ter pedido a Bella em casamento.

Meu celular vibrou em meu bolso, e assim que verifiquei as mensagens, não pude deixar de sorrir. Ás vezes acho que Bella tinha um sexto sentido para descobrir exatamente quando eu estava pensando nela.

 _ **B. Masen- 4:27 PM**_

● _Baby, eu sei que te avisei ontem e hoje de manhã, mas só para lembrar, o programa vai ao ar HOJE às 6:30!_

● _Chegue cedo!_

● _E nós precisamos de creme dental. Para dentes sensíveis, tá? Não compre qualquer um!_

 _ **E. Masen– 4:28 PM**_

● _Ok._

● _Tem certeza de que não quer mais nada?_

 _ **B. Masen– 4:28 PM**_

● _Nope! Vê se não demora!_

Eu não pude deixar de rir com sua última mensagem: Bella geralmente não fazia o tipo ansiosa, mas parece que isso mudava completamente quando se tratava de aparecer em um programa de TV. E não era um programa qualquer, mas sim, algo que ela já adorava ver antes mesmo de nos conhecermos. Algo que me assustou pra caramba quando a vi assistindo pela primeira vez, logo depois de termos passado nossa primeira noite juntos. Bella era simplesmente fissurada em programas de noivas, em especial o _Something Borrowed, Something New_.

Sim, eu tenho que admitir que tive um princípio de infarto quando a vi naquela manhã, deitada no sofá do seu alojamento, me chamando para ver como a costureira tinha conseguido mudar completamente um vestido dos anos 50 em algo novo em folha.

– _Você sabe que isso não significa que eu já estou planejando nosso casamento, não é? – ela respondera, ao notar minha óbvia tensão, cinco minutos depois – Eu nem sei ainda se você é tão bom de cama assim para que eu passe o resto de minha vida com você!_

– _Hey, você não parecia estar reclamando ontem à noite!_

 _E então, se arrastando no pequeno sofá até alcançar meu colo ao mesmo tempo que um pequeno sorriso se formava em seus lábios rosados, ela comentou. – Bem, o fato de eu ter gostado_ _ **e muito**_ _de ontem não significa que eu não precise de mais um test-drive. Ou dois... talvez três... quem sabe um quarto, só para garantir..._

– _Nesse caso então, –_ eu falei ao erguê-la no colo para leva-la de volta ao quarto. _– Eu fico mais do que feliz em me disponibilizar para quantos testes a senhorita Swan quiser._

Hoje, a lembrança da primeira vez que vi sua obsessão por programas de casamento me faz rir, até porque depois daquele impacto inicial, não demorou muito para que tivesse certeza de que Bella era mesmo a mulher a qual eu queria encontrar um dia no altar. Era ela quem está sempre ao meu lado nos bons e maus momentos. Que torcia por mim e acreditava em nossos planos até o fim. Não existia a mínima chance de deixar essa garota escapar.

Lógico que por ser tão fissurada nesses shows idiotas, eu tive que conviver um ano ao lado de uma verdadeira _Bridezilla_. Convites, tema, lista de convidados e todas essas coisas que eram um verdadeiro saco para mim, porém, para Bella a escolha certa para essas coisas parecia mais importante do que a cura do câncer – não que eu ousasse dizer isto para ela na época, afinal eu tinha (e ainda tenho) muito amor às minhas bolas.

E foi exatamente pelo fato de ela não conseguir se decidir em uma dessas coisas que minha mulher acabou participando do _Novo ou Usado_.

Bem, a família da minha mulher era a típica família sulista: além da culinária espetacular e as famosas boas maneiras, havia também a imagem da mãe mandona que precisa ter a última palavra em tudo. E Renée, minha sogra, levava essa parte da tradição bem a sério, a ponto de querer que minha esposa usasse o vestido de casamento dela, guardado especialmente para que Bella usasse nessa ocasião.

Eu nem cheguei a ver a quão medonha era essa coisa (afinal, parece que o costume do noivo não poder ver a noiva é ainda mais forte no sul do país), mas vi o desespero de Bella com a mínima chance de ter que usar a tal roupa. E para completar, as idas a todos os locais que vendem vestidos de noiva em um raio de 100km não surtiam efeito, pois segundo ela, nenhum deles era _perfeito_.

Foi aí que minha irmã, Alice, deu a ideia para que a minha então noiva, tentasse agendar uma consulta com a Kelly Nishimoto, a estilista de noivas que ganhou fama na TV por conseguir fazer alguns milagres em se tratando em reforma de roupas. O que nós não esperávamos era que uma semana após a primeira ligação, viesse o convite para participar do programa.

Acho que nem quando eu a tinha pedido em casamento, seu sim tinha sido tão rápido.

A gravação em si não demorou muito, eu acho. Foram feitas em apenas três dias diferentes ao longo de um mês. Bella, sua mãe, sua amiga de infância, Angela e minha irmã Alice, precisaram viajar até a Califórnia para filmar todo o programa. O melhor de tudo é que não houve custos extras com isso e por fim, o tal do vestido ideal tinha sido encontrado.

 _ **B. Masen– 4:41 PM**_

● _Vc já está vindo pra casa? Vai querer ver só a reprise?!_

Rolei os olhos e comecei finalmente a arrumar meu material. Tenho que admitir que toda essa empolgação por ela ser a protagonista da semana no Novo ou Usado me deixava um pouco enciumado. Eu duvido que ela tenha ficado tão irrequieta como agora no dia em que nos casamos!

Afinal, será que o fato de estar na TV era mais importante do que a nossa cerimônia de casamento, dois meses atrás?

 _ **B. Masen – 4:42 PM**_

● _Vem logo! Já estou com sdds. Te amo!_

Sorri, imaginando como aquela mulher parecia ler minha mente mesmo há quilômetros de distância. Aquelas palavras singelas eram justamente o que eu precisava ler para ter a certeza de que sua participação na TV nunca iria superar os votos que fizemos um para o outro por toda eternidade.

– Querida, cheguei! – provoquei usando a velha frase do Dino da Família Dinossauro, só para atiçá-la

Mas a aparente agitação de minha mulher fez com que ela nem notasse a piada idiota que tanto odiava. – Oi, baby! – disse ela, deixando um breve beijo em meus lábios. – Acho que nosso jantar vai acabar atrasando! Eu estava até agora no telefone com a mamãe e antes dela com a Ang para lembrá-las do programa. E eu não sei onde sua irmã se meteu! Eu tentei ligar para todos os números dela em Chicago, só que ela não atendeu nenhum! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? E se ela..

– Shhh, Bella. – eu disse, pousando um dos dedos em seus lábios. – Acalme-se! Alice deve estar ocupada no hospital.

– Mas então ela nem vai nos ver...

– Com certeza ela deve ter programado para gravar o episódio, baby. – respondi, acalmando seus receios. – E conhecendo Alice do jeito que conheço, ela nunca iria perder a oportunidade de ver a si mesma na televisão.

Bella respirou fundo, aparentando estar mais calma. – Você tem razão..., mas e o jantar?

– Nós encomendamos uma pizza depois do programa. Uma vez na vida não irá nos causar uma coronária.

Bella sorriu e se aproximou ainda mais, trançando seus dedos na parte de trás do meu pescoço. – Eu já te disse o quanto eu te amo hoje?

– Você pode ter mencionando umas duas ou três vezes.

– Eu te amo, Masen! – ela sibilou, enchendo minha face de beijos. – Você é o melhor marido do mundo inteiro!

– Sorte a sua por ter me escolhido, baby. – disse eu, puxando-a para um beijo profundo.

Entretanto, quando imaginei que as coisas poderiam rumar para algo mais interessante como transar em cima do aparador do corredor, o telefone tocou e Bella me afastou de imediato, para minha completa frustração.

– Deve ser sua irmã! Vá se trocar enquanto eu atendo!

Bufei resignado, percebendo que não adiantava querer competir com esse maldito Novo ou Usado no dia de hoje. Aparentemente a aparição de minha família em um canal de televisão seria a prioridade nesta noite. E quem sabe nas próximas 700 reprises que o programa teria a partir de então.

Enquanto Bella conversava com minha irmã, decidi vestir algo mais confortável. Aproveitei também para verificar minha agenda para o dia seguinte no celular e fiquei feliz em saber que teria que visitar algumas obras. E isso com certeza significava fazer trabalhos manuais em alguma das casas que estava reformando. Nada melhor do que algumas marretadas em paredes alheias para recompor as doses de testosterona que eu perderia ao longo da próxima hora.

Mesmo tentando protelar ao máximo para não ter que ir para a sala tão cedo, minha mulher já havia me chamado umas duas vezes e não quis deixar a fera ainda mais irrequieta. Eu já tinha visto de perto o poder atômico que uma Bella agitada poderia ter nas semanas precedentes ao nosso casamento e assim, me vi forçado a assistir mais um episódio de O Vestido Ideal, onde coincidentemente havia outra Bella em busca de seu vestido de núpcias.

E nessas horas é que agradeço ainda mais por ter nascido homem. Basta a porra de um banho, um terno e uma gravata nova que eu estaria vestido adequadamente desde um casamento até um funeral!

– Aí! Vai começar! – Bella disse empolgada, assim que foi encerrado o último bloco do programa anterior ao nosso.

– É! Vamos ver se você teve que fazer o desvio de algumas contas lá no banco onde você trabalha ou ficou com a velharia da sua mãe. – retruquei de volta

– Sério que você não tem ideia de qual eu escolhi?

Dei de ombros. – Bem, você não estava cheirando a naftalina, então eu presumo que você ficou com o novo. Mas também sei o quanto você é apegada a sua mãe, então talvez tenha escolhido o velho mesmo.

– Então vamos ver! – ela respondeu, como se ela mesmo não já soubesse a resposta.

 **Narrador** **: E hoje em Novo ou Usado...veremos que nossa noiva só tem uma única exigência para seu vestido dos sonhos:**

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Eu quero que ele seja confortável.**_

 _ **Nossa, esse tecido aqui é tão confortável.**_

 _ **Acho que este é ainda mais confortável do que o anterior!**_

– Por que será que eu não estou surpreso por sua única exigência ser algo confortável? – eu falei mais comigo mesmo do que para ela.

– Shhh... Cala a boca e presta atenção, Edward!

 **Narrador** **: ... Porém os planos de sua tradicional mamãe são bem diferentes**

 _ **Renée**_ _ **: Meu sonho era poder dar algo importante para o dia do casamento dela.**_

 **Narrador** **: E nesse embate entre mãe e filha, até as melhores amigas vão precisar intervir.**

 _ **Angela**_ _ **: Poder manter uma tradição no dia mais especial de sua vida deve ser algo sublime!**_

 _ **Alice**_ _ **: Pelo amor de Deus, seu vestido, Renée, é cheio de babados! Isso morreu nos anos 80!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Vamos ver em que isso irá terminar!**_

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **: Vestir o vestido de noiva de sua mãe pode ser um sonho...**_

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: Ou um verdadeiro pesadelo fashion!**_

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **: Minha missão é transformar a herança de família em um vestido ideal.**_

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: Meu trabalho é encontrar algo novo que somente você possa chamar de seu!**_

 _ **Dois vestidos e uma única decisão. Será algo novo?**_

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **: Ou será algo usado?**_

 **Narrador** **: Bella Swan pretende dizer o seu "sim" usando um lindo vestido branco, só que seu traje perfeito tem uma solicitação muito específica:**

 _ **Bella:**_ _ **Oi, meu nome é Bella, tenho 25 anos e meu vestido de casamento precisa ser muito confortável para que eu possa aproveitar todos os momentos do meu dia!**_

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: Bem-vindos, pessoal! Estamos muito felizes de recebê-las hoje aqui!**_

 _ **Bella:**_ _ **Obrigada, Sam! Nós é que ficamos felizes por vocês nos ajudarem!**_

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: Então, Bella nos conte tudo sobre o seu casamento!**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Bem, eu vou me casar na próxima primavera em um antigo casarão colonial em Jackson, no Mississippi. A cerimônia vai acontecer no jardim do local, que possui um lindo gazebo onde será nosso altar. Quero aproveitar que essa é a época mais bonita do ano e usar todas as flores naturais para que façam parte da decoração do momento.**_

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **: Hum... então vai ser algo meio campestre, certo?**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Sim, com certeza eu quero ter esse clima meio rústico do campo no meu grande dia!**_

 _ **Renée**_ _ **: Eu não sei qual foi o motivo que fez com que minha filha escolhesse algo tão rural no dia do casamento dela... não é como se nós fossemos caipiras ou algo assim!**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Mãe!**_

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **: Casar no campo é um clássico. E este será o grande dia da Bella, então nada mais justo que seja tudo exatamente como você imaginou, não é?**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Exatamente!**_

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: E o seu noivo está envolvido nos planos de casamento?**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Mais ou menos. Ele é muito bom em organizar os prazos e o custos, mas Edward com certeza é o tipo de cara que não sabe a diferença entre o papel de linho ou o vergé para os nossos convites.**_

– E eu não sabia mesmo! – retruquei, ainda resignado por nunca saber a importância dessa porcaria para um simples convite de casamento. – Por mim nós teríamos colocado tudo em papel ofício e pronto.

– E foi justamente por isso que eu não deixei que você se envolvesse em todos os aspectos. – Bella rebateu. – Minha mãe disse que nosso casamento foi caipira mesmo tendo escolhido um dos papéis mais caros do mercado, imagine só se tivéssemos usado papel comum?!

– Se tivéssemos economizado nos convites, poderíamos ter passado mais duas semanas em nossa lua de mel.

Bella rolou os olhos. – E eu teria voltado do Caribe desempregada… Qual banco aceitaria uma folga de um mês inteiro de uma gerente? Agora fica quieto que eu quero continuar a assistir!

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: E então Bella, como foi que você soube que ele seria o cara certo para você?**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Não sei ao certo... acho que todos os dias eu percebo um pouco mais que o Edward é o homem ideal para mim. Ele aceita as minhas manias mais idiotas, está sempre ao meu lado e me ama incondicionalmente apesar de todos os meus defeitos. Ele é a melhor parte da minha vida.**_

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **: E como foi que ele te pediu em casamento?**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Foi meio estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo muito fofo! Era meu último dia na faculdade então ele nos levou para comemorarmos em nosso restaurante chinês favorito. Acontece que o anel que supostamente deveria estar dentro do biscoito da sorte, não apareceu! Então, foi engraçado vê-lo procurando desesperando entre todos os clientes o meu anel de noivado enquanto eu ficava rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo!**_

– Caramba, Bella, eu não acredito que você contou essa história na TV!

– Ué! Eu só falei a verdade! – minha mulher afirmou com naturalidade – E eu adoro o fato de você ter quebrado mais de 200 biscoitos da sorte de vários desconhecidos só para encontrar de volta o anel.

Bufei, contrariado – Eu deveria processar aquela porcaria de restau…

Minha frase morreu no ar assim que eu vi as imagens que passavam no televisor. Uma série de fotografias de nós dois logo no início do nosso namoro passavam na tela da TV. Isso seria até meio romântico se não fosse o fato de eu está parecendo um drogado em cada uma delas.

– Porra, Bella, não me diz que foi você que escolheu essas fotos! – disparei, numa mistura de vergonha e frustração ao ver minha cara de mendigo no televisor.

– Mas é claro que não, Edward! – minha mulher abismada tão indignada quanto eu. – Eu estava tão bêbada quanto você nessas fotos! Caramba, eu vou matar a Alice!

Eu, sentindo o sarcasmo escorrer por minhas palavras, disse. – Pode deixar que eu faço isso primeiro! Cara, esse programa não pode ficar pior que isso, pode?

– Eu não sei, baby! – Bella respondeu. – Sinceramente não sei!

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: Bem, nós já sabemos que você terá essa bela cerimônia no campo, então como seria o vestido perfeito para esse momento?**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Essa é a grande questão! Eu não acho que o lugar que escolhi para me casar não combinaria em nada com um vestido muito extravagante ou exagerado. Na verdade, a coisa mais importante para mim é que eu quero que ele seja confortável.**_

 _ **Renée**_ _ **: Se a Bella não está usando um terninho, ela está de jeans e camiseta. Então o vestido dela precisa ser algo no qual ela se sinta tão à vontade quanto as roupas que ela usa no dia a dia.**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Exatamente, mãe. Nada que pinique ou que eu precise ficar arrumando o decote de cinco em cinco minutos! Que seja bem confortável.**_

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: E você já experimentou algum modelo de noiva?**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Sim, mas não houve nada que me fizesse me apaixonar, sabe?**_

 _ **Kelly: E de quem foi a ideia de usar o vestido da sua mãe?**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Totalmente da mamãe! Eu liguei para casa dizendo que estava noiva, quando fui visitar meus pais no final de semana seguinte, ela já tinha tirado o vestido do sótão e pediu para que eu o experimentasse. E quando vesti essa coisa, tudo o que eu podia pensar foi: Deus, eu não posso me casar com isso! Olha o tamanho dessas mangas!**_

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: E o que você acha disso, mãe?**_

 _ **Renée**_ _ **: Eu amo esse vestido! Minha filha pode até achar que é brega, mas foi a peça mais importante que já usei na minha vida. Foi o primeiro vestido que experimentei e ali eu já tinha certeza que ele era o certo para mim.**_

– Pow, seu pai sem bigode é muito estranho, Bella! – comentei, agora vendo a parte do programa onde mostrava as fotos de casamento das mães em seus vestidos velhos. – Mal dá para reconhecer o Charlie de tão magro que ele era!

Bella riu, mas mesmo assim insistiu para que eu ficasse calado e voltasse a prestar atenção na TV. Eu ri comigo mesmo sabendo que da próxima vez que encontrasse meu sogro, com certeza eu iria lembrá-lo dos benefícios que algumas cervejas e um espesso bigode poderiam fazer à sua imagem pessoal.

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **: Então vamos ver o que vocês duas trouxeram para nós.**_

 **Narrador** **: O vestido da mãe é um longo modelo de baile, todo feito de tule e seda, manga longa e transparente e com belas aplicações de renda no corpete e decote princesa.**

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: Bem, mãe eu vejo que é um típico vestido dos anos 80. E ele tem esse toque sexy da transparência nas mangas.**_

 _ **Renée**_ _ **: Sim, essa transparência toda nos braços foi completamente intencional!**_

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **: Bem, a costura do vestido está perfeita, assim como o belo tom de branco que ainda preserva. E todas essas aplicações e bordados no corpo do vestido são muito bonitos.**_

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: E ele tem esse toque meio vintage que poderia ser perfeito para seu casamento. Bem, é por isso que eu tenho que trabalhar para que isso não aconteça! Então me diga Bella, de quanto é o seu orçamento para o vestido novo?**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Dois mil e quinhentos dólares, incluindo todas as taxas possíveis!**_

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: Ok! Vejo vocês duas mais tarde!**_

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **: Enquanto isso, venham vocês duas até o meu ateliê para vermos essa beleza mais de perto.**_

– Olha, amor, eu não achei esse vestido aí tão feio assim não... – eu comentei, coçando minha barba por fazer. – do jeito que você falava dele parecia mais alguma fantasia de Halloween ou algo assim.

– Espere até que eu esteja o vestindo para tirar suas próprias conclusões, baby.

 **Narrador** **: Enquanto Bella muda de roupa, sua mãe está preocupada com todas as outras mudanças que estão por vir.**

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **: O que significa para você ver sua filha usando seu vestido de noiva? Eu posso ver que você está bastante emocionada com essa possibilidade.**_

 _ **Renée**_ _ **: Significa tudo para mim! Quando ela me contou que iria se casar, eu já pude imaginar como ela ficaria linda nesse mesmo vestido, exatamente como ele está agora.**_

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **: E você não irá ficar ressentida com as alterações que eu terei que fazer?**_

 _ **Renee**_ _ **: Bem... eu acho que esse será o preço que terei que pagar para ver minha filha com meu vestido. Sendo assim, vou me controlar para não ter que bater em você.**_

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **: Wow! Eu espero que dê tudo certo para isso então! Bella, você já está pronta?**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Eu acho que sim...**_

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **: Então, venha aqui e nos mostre o vestido de sua mãe!**_

– PORRA, O QUE É DIABOS ISSO, BELLA?

Sério, eu não consegui parar de rir!

O vestido de fato era mesmo medonho, exatamente como Bella sempre o descrevia quando se referia a ele. Minha mulher parecia perdida em meio a metros e metros de tecido, que com certeza serviriam como ótimas cortinas para cobrir uma parede inteira. Isso sem contar as enormes bolas de basquete em cima dos ombros!

E o contraste do longo cabelo castanho do cabelo de Bella contra o tecido muito alvo e a natural palidez de minha mulher, fez com que ela parecesse que estava mais próxima de ser casar com o Drácula do que comigo.

– Eu te disse que era horroroso, lembra? – ela murmurou, parecendo até meio envergonhada de que eu estivesse vendo-a vestida daquele jeito.

Dei um beijo em sua testa e afirmei. – Baby, eu te amo, mas graças a Deus que você não quis usar essa coisa porque assim que eu te visse, acho que eu teria saído correndo do altar. Não só eu como todos os nossos convidados. Talvez só sobrasse o padre para jogar um pouco de água benta em você.

Ela me deu um cutucão. – Eu já entendi a mensagem, Edward! Agora para ou então eu vou desligar essa porcaria e ver a reprise em algum outro dia!

– Não. Agora sou eu que estou curioso para ver como isso aí vai terminar!

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: ... e essa parte do decote eu também acho bonito. Fora isso, eu não vejo mais nada do que eu goste nesse vestido! Com certeza ele não tem nada a ver comigo! Muita informação, muito tecido... simplesmente não!**_

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **: Você, de certo, gostaria de algo mais fluido e ajustado, porém que ainda seja confortável e não tão apertado. Algo que mostre com leveza os seus movimentos.**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Exatamente. Seria perfeito se eu parecesse menos desengonçada no meu vestido de noiva.**_

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **: Então nós podemos manter toda essa parte que você gosta no busto e aplicar esses pequenos bordados ao redor do decote. Estou pensando em ajustar a mais nas laterais e mostrar bem a cintura marcada que você tem. E isso também dará a impressão que você**_ _ **é mais alta**_ **.** _ **Na saia, eu posso tirar todo esse tule extra que deixa o vestido armado e arrancar os babados da borda. Isso vai fazer com que o tecido acompanhe seus movimentos enquanto você caminha, entende? E vamos tirar toda essa longa cauda que poderia atrapalhar sua vida em um casamento ao ar livre.**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Wow, se você conseguir fazer isso mesmo que está no desenho, eu não teria nenhuma objeção em usá-lo! O que você acha, mãe?**_

 _ **Renée**_ _ **: Eu ainda acho o modelo original mais bonito...**_

 _ **Bella: Mas mãe, esse vestido não sou eu, entende?**_

 _ **Renée: Eu sei. Se é assim... se esta é a última vez que eu vou ver meu vestido, eu espero mesmo que a Kelly consiga transformá-lo em algo só seu.**_

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **: E é exatamente isso que irei fazer. E começando agora ao cortar toda essa manga aqui!**_

 _ **Renée**_ _ **: Ai meu Deus!**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Ah, o som dessa tesoura é um alívio! Eu me sinto quinze quilos mais magra sem essa coisa!**_

 _ **Renée**_ _ **: Meu lindo vestido...**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Oh, mãe... não chora! Quer saber? Eu já até gosto mais dele agora sem mangas...**_

– Eu morri de pena da mamãe nessa parte. Ela amava tanto esse vestido!

– Mas caramba, Bella, você estava ridícula. – eu rebati, ainda sem entender essa obsessão de minha sogra. – Será que só ela não percebia isso?

Bella deu de ombros. – Você sabe que meus pais não puderam ajudar muito nos gastos do casamento. Talvez essa tenha sido a maneira que ela imaginou para contribuir para isso, entende?

Pensei no ponto de vista de minha mulher e entendi a motivação de Renée. Talvez sim houvesse a questão da tradição e tal, mas a verdade é que os pais de Bella se sentiram mal por não poderem contribuir com os custos de nossa festa.

Não que isso fosse necessário, é claro. Bella tinha uma ótima renda como gerente de um banco local, mesmo sendo ainda tão nova. Quanto a mim, o fato de ainda está no começo da empresa não significava que tinha pouca grana. Pelo contrário; em um mês, eu já tinha conseguido projetos que garantiriam o nosso sustento por um ano inteiro. Sendo assim, não havia a mínima necessidade de que Charlie e Renée - um policial e uma professora primária - gastassem o que não tinham para realizar uma cerimônia que durou apenas uma noite.

– Olha, Edward! – Bella disparou, praticamente quicando em seu lugar. – É a parte da sua irmã agora!

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: Olá de novo, Bella! Vejo que agora você trouxe mais algumas pessoas para nos acompanhar!**_

 _ **Bella: Sim. Estas são Alice e Angela, minhas madrinhas de casamento e principais críticas de tudo o que eu visto.**_

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: Sejam muito bem-vindas, meninas! Quanto a você eu já conheço, certo, Renée?**_

 _ **Renée**_ _ **: Sim, aquela que vai torcer para que você não consiga fazer um bom trabalho hoje. Quem sabe assim minha filha acaba ficando com meu vestido!**_

 _ **Alice**_ _ **: Pelo amor de Deus, seu vestido Renée é cheio de babados! Isso morreu nos anos 80! Pode ter certeza que nós vamos escolher algo novo, mesmo com o orçamento tão limitado!**_

 _ **Angela**_ _ **: Mais de dois mil dólares é um orçamento apertado?!**_

 _ **Alice: Claro! Em se tratando de vestido de noivas, o céu deve ser o limite!**_

Essa era minha irmã Alice! Não era a toa que ela tinha gastado boa parte da herança dela em bolsas e sapatos. Ela podia ser uma psiquiatra excepcional, no entanto, deveria sofrer de algum distúrbio compulsivo consumista em grau crônico.

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: E como vocês gostariam que a Bella estivesse vestida em seu grande dia.**_

 _ **Angela**_ _ **: Já que o casamento é ao ar livre, talvez o vestido novo devesse ser todo rendado. Quem sabe um modelo de princesa?**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Princesa, Ang? Eu não faço o estilo princesa. A renda tudo bem, mas nada de saia rodada para mim.**_

 _ **Alice**_ _ **: Nisso eu concordo com você, Bella! Eu acho que você ficaria perfeita em um modelo sereia, que mostrasse todas as suas curvas! E que tenha um pouco de brilho por favor!**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Isso também não. Nada de brilho, por favor!**_

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: Tudo bem, então. Eu vou te levar lá para dentro para que você veja os vestidos que eu selecionei.**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Então vamos lá!**_

 **Narrador : Enquanto Sam leva a noiva ao provador, as convidadas de Bella debatem sobre o peculiar estilo de se vestir de sua amiga.**

 _ **Angela**_ _ **: Eu acho que nesses quase 20 anos que conheço a Bella, eu nunca a vi usando um vestido na vida.**_

 _ **Alice**_ _ **: Como assim, nunca?! E o baile de formatura?!**_

 _ **Renée**_ _ **: Bella foi para o baile vestida com o uniforme do time de Matemática do colégio.**_

– Isso é mentira! Eu não fui para o baile vestida assim! – Bella praticamente gritou ao meu lado. – Eu nem sequer fui ao baile quando me formei! Será que Renée não lembra que eu fui pra Flórida naquele verão?!

– Mas, baby, por que sua mãe mentiria sobre isso na televisão? – indaguei, curioso.

Bella corou, mas ainda assim parecia revoltada com sua mãe. – Foi no baile de primavera, Edward! E eu só fui para aquela droga de festa porque tínhamos ganhado o campeonato estadual de Matemática naquela noite! Eu não tenho culpa por ter sido uma CDF durante minha vida escolar!

– Eu não estou reclamando de você ser CDF, baby. Afinal, se você não fosse assim, você não teria ganhado sua bolsa integral para estudar em Chicago e nós nunca teríamos nos conhecido.

Bella abriu um enorme sorriso e deixou um beijo estalado em minha bochecha. – É por isso que eu amo você, Edward. Você sabe exatamente o que dizer quando eu preciso.

– Eu sei, mas isso não impede de perguntar para Angela se ela por acaso tem alguma foto dessa época. – eu respondi rindo.

– Não precisa perguntar a Ang. Meu álbum do terceiro ano está lá em cima. Agora vamos voltar para essa porcaria de programa e saber quantos micos eu ainda vou pagar até o final.

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: Ok, meninas, como vocês sabem as únicas exigências da Bella foram que fosse simples e confortável. Esse vestido tem exatamente as duas coisas. Pode vir, Bella.**_

 **Narrador** **: O primeiro vestido é um** **modelo império na cor marfim, feito todo de mousseline e chiffon. O decote em V é transpassado e a faixa de seda ajuda a marcar a cintura e modela por completo o corpo da noiva**.

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Eu amei esse vestido!**_ _ **Nossa, esse tecido aqui é tão confortável e leve! Parece até uma pluma.**_

 _ **Angela**_ _ **: E olha só como ele é fluido... o caimento ficou perfeito em você. É como se fosse uma segunda pele.**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Olha, dá até para eu me agachar com ele!**_

 _ **Alice**_ _ **: Isabella, por que diabos é importante saber se você pode se agachar com o vestido?!**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Eu não sei... vai que de repente eu precise fazer isso no dia?**_

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: Esse vestido tem toda a simplicidade e o conforto do qual você estava procurando. Ele é um Pronovias e custa mil e duzentos dólares.**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Ele é exatamente como queria. Eu sei que tentei outros modelos antes e tal, mas nunca encontrei nada assim. Estou completamente apaixonada!**_

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: Ainda assim é importante que você prove os outros modelos, pois só assim saberá se esse é o perfeito ou se o próximo poderá se igualar a este. Vamos voltar lá para trás, então?**_

 _ **Renée**_ _ **: Eu não acredito que ela tenha gostado tanto assim logo do primeiro.**_

 _ **Angela**_ _ **: Mas esse não é o primeiro que ela experimenta, não é? A Bella já vestiu tantos modelos e em nenhum deles eu vi esta reação que ela teve agora.**_

 _ **Alice**_ _ **: Sim, ela parece estar totalmente deslumbrada. Mas mesmo assim eu concordo com você, Renée. Bella não sabe nem comprar um jeans para ela, então eu duvido que ela tenha certeza sobre esse vestido ainda.**_

– Wow! Sua irmã acabou de dizer que eu me visto mal em rede nacional?!

– Eu não sei, baby. – eu retruquei apressado. – Espera só um pouco porque eu quero ver essa próxima escolha.

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: ... vintage e com muita personalidade. Ele se encaixa perfeitamente a ideia no clima interiorano do tema do casamento dela. Bella, venha até aqui e nos mostre o próximo vestido.**_

 **Narrador** **: O segundo vestido é um** **modelo semi-sereia que se ajusta até a altura do quadril e abre-se levemente em direção ao chão. Ele é todo feito de renda chantilly e tem um decote em formato de coração que valoriza o busto e cintura da noiva.**

 _ **Renée**_ _ **: Oh, Deus que linda!**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas eu também adorei esse.**_

 _ **Alice**_ _ **: Esse vestido é bem elegante e deixou seu corpo sensacional. Está tudo no lugar.**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Você tem razão, mas veja só: se eu me abaixo, ele aperta minhas pernas!**_

 _ **Alice**_ _ **: Bella, você não vai dançar twerk em seu casamento para ter que se agachar enquanto experimenta todos os vestidos possíveis!**_

 _ **Renée**_ _ **: Ah filha, você está tão maravilhosa nesse vestido!**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Eu sei que ele é lindo, mas eu não tenho certeza se ele é para mim. Gosto da forma como meu corpo está nele, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não sei se é algo que eu usaria, entendem?**_

 _ **Angela**_ _ **: Quem sabe seja porque você não está acostumada a usar algo tão feminino desse jeito. Ele só valorizou tudo aquilo que você insiste em esconder por baixo de jeans e saias envelope.**_

– E valorizou mesmo. – eu comentei, sem tirar os olhos da televisão. – Sua bunda ficou espetacular nessa roupa. Por que você não ficou com ele?

– Justamente por isso. – Bella retrucou. – Eu sei que você tem tara na minha bunda e passaria a cerimônia toda encarando meu traseiro. Então, sem chance.

– Ok, mas se algum dia nos casarmos de novo, renovar os votos, ou seja lá o que for – eu rebati, apontando para a televisão. – você vai escolher este vestido, entendeu?

Bella rolou os olhos e fez sinal para que voltássemos a prestar atenção no programa, o que nem era tão difícil assim levando em consideração que minha parte preferida no corpo dela estava bem apresentada em 48 polegadas bem na minha frente.

 _ **Angela**_ _ **: ... interessante que todas as escolhas dele estão perfeitas para Bella.**_

 _ **Alice**_ _ **: E você, Renée, o que você achou desse vestido**_ _?_

 _ **Renée**_ _ **: Ela ficou maravilhosa nesse. E eu estou começando a ficar preocupada porque o meu vestido velho tem pouquíssimas chances perto desse.**_

 **Narrador** **: Enquanto isso, no ateliê da Kelly.**

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **: Meus planos com o vestido velho tiveram que mudar completamente. Ao retirar todo o tule e babados, eu notei que me restaria pouquíssimo tecido para que a saia pudesse ser feita. O que me resta agora é torcer para que a Bella goste das mudanças ou do contrário talvez alguém ficará muito decepcionada nessa família.**_

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: Quem disse que é preciso sacrificar o conforto para se ter algo bonito estava completamente enganado. E a prova disto é a próximo vestido da Bella. Por favor, venha até aqui e mostre seu próximo look.**_

 **Narrador** **: E o terceiro vestido de Bella possui formato evasê, com um pequeno laço de seda na cintura e decote careca. As aplicações de renda no decote transparente são do mesmo tecido que cobre toda a saia em forma de A.**

 _ **Alice**_ _ **: Olhe só essas costas!**_

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: Esta é a surpresa desse modelo. As costas transparentes tão o toque delicado e feminino que a Bella procura em seu vestido de noiva.**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Gente, vocês não têm noção do que é esse tecido! Acho que este é ainda mais confortável do que o anterior! Se brincar dá até para abrir escala usando esse vestido!**_

 _ **Angela**_ _ **: Você não precisa fazer isso, Bella!**_

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: Eu estou realmente impressionado com todos os seus testes para saber se o vestido é confortável, Bella. Abrir escala, se agachar... quantos movimentos você irá fazer no seu grande dia?**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: É que eu sou muito desastrada, então eu quero ter certeza de que se eu cair em algum momento, eu não irei rasgar o vestido ou algo parecido!**_

 _ **Alice**_ _ **: Basta ficar grudada em seu marido! Aposto que o Edward não vai deixar você cair no chão durante a primeira dança.**_

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: Agora deixem-me explicar a razão de eu ter escolhido esse modelo. O topo dele parece uma camiseta, mas como vocês podem perceber essa parte é toda de tule branco transparente, disfarçando um pouco o decote tanto na frente do vestido quanto nas costas. A base dele é toda de cetim de seda, recoberto com essa renda francesa. É um vestido da Allure e custa dois mil e cem dólares.**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Eu gostei dele, mas não é algo que eu escolheria por mim mesma.**_

 _ **Angela**_ _ **: Este é mais um que ficou lindo em você. O ruim é que você só poderá escolher apenas um deles...**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: E que os deuses do conforto me ajudem!**_

 **Narrador** **: Bella experimentou três diferentes versões de si mesma e agora chegou a hora de ela escolher qual dentre estes belos modelos será o seu vestido novo.**

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: Bella, por favor, venha até aqui e nos mostre o qual será o seu vestido novo.**_

 _ **Angela**_ _ **: Isso! Eu sabia que ia ser esse!**_

 **Narrador** **: Bella escolheu o primeiro vestido, o modelo marfim e decote transpassado feito com chiffon e mousseline.**

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Eu adorei esse vestido! Eu nunca mais vou tirá-lo! Eu posso até dormir usando ele!**_

 _ **Alice**_ _ **: Eu tenho que admitir. Esse vestido foi feito para você, cunhada!**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Eu consigo me ver caminhando até o altar para encontrar o Edward usando ele.**_

 _ **Renée**_ _ **: Este modelo é exatamente aquilo que você procurava e enfim o achou. Você está linda, Bells.**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Ah, mãe! Obrigada por está aqui comigo! Agora não chora, por favor!**_

 **Narrador** _ **:**_ **Bella está nas nuvens com a escolha do Sam. Mas será que a Kelly será capaz de fazer algo que a deixe em dúvida sobre qual escolher?**

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **: Então pessoal, me digam o que vocês acharam do vestido novo da Bella?**_

 _ **Renée**_ _ **: Não era o que esperava, mas foi exatamente o que a minha filha queria.**_

 _ **Alice**_ _ **: A Bella ficou maravilhosa nele. E mesmo não estando acostumadas a vê-la tão mulherzinha, o vestido de alguma forma se encaixou na personalidade dela, sabe?**_

 _ **Angela**_ _ **: Bella nunca combinaria com muitos frufrus ou volume excessivo. O modelo é exatamente como ela: simples, prático e sem complicações desnecessárias. Acho que o Sam conseguiu em um dia de trabalho, resumir as várias semanas que passamos em busca do modelo ideal.**_

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: E o que você acha Renée que o vestido velho precisa ter para que a Bella tenha a mesma emoção que ela sentiu pelo novo?**_

 _ **Renée**_ _ **: Você sabe, ele precisa ser confortável! Se ele for assim eu tenho certeza que meu vestido ainda pode ter alguma chance!**_

 _ **Alice**_ _ **: Renée eu não sei se você pode ter alguma esperança. Conseguir superar a cara de felicidade que a Bella demonstrou na primeira vez que usou o vestido novo... olha, eu não sei não, hein?**_

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **: Pois então, a hora chegou! Bella queria que no seu grande dia ela fosse a melhor versão de si mesma, mas sem precisar abdicar da comodidade para ficar linda. E tenho certeza de que consegui fazer isso ao reformar o vestido antigo. Por favor, Bella, venha até aqui e nos mostre o seu vestido usado.**_

 **Narrador: Bella entra no estúdio com o vestido de sua mãe completamente transformado pelas mãos de Kelly. A estrutura do corpete se manteve igual ao original, porém as longas mangas típicas dos anos 80 desapareceram. A saia e todos os babados foram substituídos por uma saia evasê de seda sobreposta por camadas de chiffon, dando assim conforto e suavidade para o modelo. Nas costas, Kelly retirou todos os botões que fechavam o vestido e o deixou aberto, promovendo um toque sexy e feminino.**

 _ **Alice**_ _ **: Oh meu Deus!**_

 _ **Angela**_ _ **: Eu não acredito! Ele é lindo!**_

– Não acredito que você chorou por causa disso. – eu retruquei sem entender o motivo para tudo aquilo. – E olha a reação da sua mãe! Parece até que iria enfartar!

– Não seja tão insensível, Edward. – Bella retrucou, com a voz embargada.

Olhei de relance para a minha mulher e percebi que ela estava enxugando o canto dos olhos. – Baby, você está chorando só por rever? – questionei, sem acreditar naquilo.

– Não, estou chorando porque estou lá na cozinha cortando cebolas! – ela rebateu irritada – É claro que eu estou chorando por causa do vestido, Edward. Olha só, até sua irmã e a Angela ficaram emocionadas também!

Olhei de volta para a tevê e não acreditei em todas aquelas lágrimas por um simples vestido. Eu poderia imaginar até o choro de Renée até porque minha sogra sempre foi um tanto quanto dramática, mas a Bella, a minha mulher, chorando por conta de uma roupa era completamente incomum.

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: ... porque eu estou agindo desse jeito! Eu não faço o tipo emotiva, especialmente com roupas. Só que esse vestido… Eu vejo tanto da minha mãe nele, mas ao mesmo tempo ele parece ser meu! É incrível!**_

 _ **Renée**_ _ **: Não consigo achar palavras para dizer o quão feliz eu estou agora. Meu sonho era poder dar algo importante para o dia do casamento dela e foi por isso que ofereci este vestido. Ele é era a melhor coisa que eu poderia oferecer para ela nesse momento.**_

 _ **Alice**_ _ **: Esse vestido está absolutamente igual a você!**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: É isso! Eu também me vejo usando ele! Eu estou chocada com isso!**_

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **: Bella, eu sei que o designer original era um pouco diferente, mas eu precisei fazer algumas alterações por conta da falta do tecido. Havia de fato muito tecido sobrando, no entanto, a grande maioria dele não tinha largura suficiente para montar por completo o primeiro desenho. E para remontar esse vestido me custou no total seiscentos dólares.**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Eu amei tudo! Amei como você transformou as costas. Amei os detalhes aplicados aqui na cintura. Amei toda essa saia tão levinha e esse clima meio vintage... Amei tudo nele, mas também eu adoro o vestido novo. É uma decisão muito difícil que eu tenho agora.**_

– E então, com qual dos dois você acha que eu fiquei? – Bella indagou, toda animada ao meu lado.

– Bella, não sei se você lembra, mas eu estava lá no dia do nosso casamento. – disparei, com sarcasmo. – Até posso ser meio desligado para essas coisas de roupa, mas ainda não sou cego, né?

Minha mulher rolou os olhos para minha obviedade. – Mas agora que você viu os dois, qual deles ficou melhor?

– Você ficou linda com qualquer um deles, amor. O importante é que independente da escolha, eu estaria lá no altar te esperando.

Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha e indagou – Mesmo que fosse no modelo original da mamãe?

– Bem... quem sabe depois do padre ter jogado um pouco de água benta e ter certeza de que você era mesmo humana, talvez eu até me arriscasse a casar com você.

Bella riu, e se aconchegou de volta em meu peito para que assim nós pudéssemos ver os minutos finais do programa, onde ela revelaria sua grande escolha, a qual eu já tinha visto pessoalmente há dois meses.

 **Narrador** **: Os dois vestidos deram a Bella o conforto que ela queria. Agora que ela está no provador na frente de suas duas opções, são os sentimentos que irão fazer a diferença quando ela finalmente tiver que escolher.**

 _ **Angela: E aí, Bells.**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Oi, Ang!**_

 _ **Angela**_ _ **: Quer um pouco de ajuda para se decidir?**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Sim. Até porque eu não sei o que fazer. Se eu pudesse ficaria com os dois.**_

 _ **Angela**_ _ **: Bem, quando você apareceu com o vestido novo, seu rosto se iluminou. Você disse que o amava e eu sei que isso não é algo que você sai dizendo para qualquer coisa.**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: E que eu me sinto tão bem nele.**_

 _ **Angela**_ _ **: O novo tem todos os elementos que você estava procurando, mas o vestido velho... ele tem todo esse glamour mesmo na simplicidade do modelo.**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Pois é! Não há nada que eu não goste nessa transformação.**_

 _ **Angela**_ _ **: Poder manter uma tradição no dia mais especial de sua vida deve ser algo sublime! Mas lembre-se que é você quem deve estar realmente feliz no dia do seu casamento.**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Os dois são tão a minha cara.**_

 _ **Angela**_ _ **: E você ficará incrível com qualquer um deles.**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Obrigada por estar aqui comigo, Angela.**_

 _ **Angela**_ _ **: Não há de quê, Bells. Agora é com você, garota. Boa sorte com sua escolha!**_

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: Então é chegada a hora. Será que ela vai subir ao altar com algo novo?**_

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **: Ou será que ela dirá sim com o usado? Bella, venha até aqui e nos mostre o seu vestido de casamento!**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Tcharam!**_

 _ **Renée**_ _ **: Oh meu Deus, eu não acredito! Você escolheu ele! Escolheu ele!**_

 **Narrador: Bella escolheu o vestido usado de sua mãe, o modelo com decote princesa no busto, costas a mostra, o corpete todo de renda aplicada e saia evasê de chiffon e seda!**

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: Escolhi esse vestido e não poderia estar mais feliz com isso! Não existe um único detalhe que eu mudaria nele. Posso cair, dançar, correr... seja lá o que for, mas ainda estarei me sentindo eu mesma usando isto.**_

 _ **Renée: Você está tão linda, meu amor. Mal posso esperar pelo dia em que seu pai te levará para o seu futuro marido!**_

 _ **Alice: Meu irmão vai ficar louco quando te ver nesse vestido!**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **: E sabe o que é melhor nisso? É que um dia eu poderei passar este mesmo vestido para a minha filha!**_

– De jeito nenhum! – eu disparei.

– O quê? – Bella perguntou, meio assustada.

– Sério que você já pensando em passar o vestido para uma filha que _nem sequer_ temos ainda?! Nunca mais é que eu irei passar por esse drama de vestido novo ou usado em minha vida!

– Mas, baby, meu vestido... quer dizer... o vestido da mamãe é simplesmente maravilhoso! Eu não vejo motivos para que nossa filha tenha problemas em usá-lo no futuro.

Balancei minha cabeça veementemente. – Sim, Bella, o vestido foi perfeito para você, em 2016. Em 2040 ou mais, eu duvido muito que ele ainda esteja na moda.

– _2040_? – Bella indagou meio que surpresa.

– Exatamente. Se meus cálculos estiverem certos, são mais ou menos uns dois anos entre tentativas e a gravidez até que o bebê nasça. – eu comecei a explicar. – E se dermos sorte de termos primeiro uma menina, ela só terá autorização para se relacionar com alguém depois dos 30. Somando mais um ano ou dois de noivado, então chegamos em 2040, entendeu?

– Bem, pode até ser, mas eu acho que seus cálculos podem estar _um pouquinho_ errados...

– O quê? Você duvida que eu consiga fazer nossa filha só começar a namorar depois dos trinta? – eu disse, com um sorriso de lado.

Bella mordeu os lábios antes de dizer – Bem, _isso_ também. Mas eu estava me referindo aos cálculos iniciais, sabe? – e com isso, ela levou minha mão até sua barriga. – Se a primeira for uma menina, com certeza não vamos precisar de dois anos...

Eu levei mais de meio minuto para processar o que ela disse, – Bella, isso quer dizer que você está...

– Sim, eu estou grávida, Edward. – ela respondeu e, de repente, pareceu meio apreensiva. – Sei que não é o momento ideal com tantas coisas acontecendo lá na construtora e no meu empr-.

Interrompi seu devaneio bobo ao beijá-la profundamente. A notícia de que em poucos meses eu seria pai me deixou em êxtase e eu não podia estar mais feliz e realizado do que naquele instante. Não era exatamente o que nós tínhamos planejado, porém durante as duas semanas de lua-de-mel, a última coisa que estava em nossas cabeças quando estávamos _juntos_ era qualquer método contraceptivo. E sendo assim, a prova de nosso descuido estava crescendo no ventre de minha esposa.

Acho que nunca fiquei tão feliz com as consequências de ser imprudente na vida!

Quando ambos já estávamos sem fôlego, Bella se afastou um pouco para me fitar com atenção. – Então você está feliz com a notícia do bebê? Eu sei que um bebê irá atrapalhar seus planos com a expansão da construtora e tudo mais...

Dei um leve beijo em seus lábios e a puxei para o meu colo antes de dizer. – É claro que estou feliz, baby! E trabalho pode ficar a qualquer momento em segundo plano afinal, você e nosso bebê sempre serão mais importantes.

Bella sorriu e levou uma de suas mãos até a minha nuca, onde começou a massagear carinhosamente – Tão importante quanto a América ter finalmente assinado o protocolo de Kyoto?

Eu ri. – Mais importante que isso, baby.

– Tão importante quanto fazer campanha para que o Trump não vença a eleição em novembro?

– Perto, mas ainda assim você e o bebê serão mais importantes.

De repente, sua carícia leve em meu couro cabeludo parou subitamente e ela falou rápido e de uma única vez. – Tão importante a ponto de me inscrever no novo reality do TLC que irá retratar o dia a dia de uma mulher grávida pela primeira vez só para registrar cada momento da minha gestação?

– Bella, você o quê?!

Bella gargalhou alto e pousou suas mãos delicadas em meus ombros. – Eu estou brincando, Edward.! Nada mais de programa de televisãosobre nossa vida na TV.

Respirei aliviado. – Porra, baby! Você quase me matou agora, sabia?

– Mas sabe, se por um acaso a apresentadora daquele game show que acontece durante o trabalho de parto aparecer quando nós estivermos na maternidade, você não se oporia a aparecer, não é?

 ***FIM***

* * *

 **E aí, gostaram? Odiaram? Deixe seu comentário para mim porque eu irei amar receber a opinião de cada um de vocês.**

 **Ah, a referência do programa inspiração e os vestidos que a Bella "experimentou" estarão lá na minha página do Facebook, a Line´s Fanfic! Sintam-se a vontade para participarem de lá!**

 **Beijos e até a próxima! (que não demorará doze meses de novo! Prometo!)**


End file.
